secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Caledon Steam SkyCity
IMAGEMAP BEGIN #UUID # Image:Steamskycitymap.jpg|thumb|384px|right|Map of Caledon SteamSkyCity # rect 74 111 174 182 Vivito Volare rect 68 187 123 222 Offices of the Caledon Forums, Sir Excalibur Longstaff & co. rect 74 224 122 258 Croquet Hax rect 72 261 175 298 ZenMondo Wormser rect 4 299 61 357 Weary Ida rect 49 385 104 441 Weary Ida rect 87 58 125 104 Thadicus Caligari rect 124 56 161 104 Virrginia Tombola rect 216 60 287 106 Zeppelin Gallery rect 0 274 73 445 Dreadnought Isle rect 72 337 117 445 Dreadnought Isle rect 201 110 249 183 Katat0nik Pidgeon rect 255 109 299 148 Denver Hax rect 326 102 384 218 Avariel Falcon rect 389 102 445 161 Infinite Galileo rect 389 159 445 215 Ilsa Munro rect 390 216 445 272 Doctor Obolensky rect 325 216 384 273 Mishi Rossini rect 390 271 445 327 Serafina Puchkina rect 326 272 384 328 Newbe Writer rect 392 329 446 386 ZenMondo Wormser rect 389 383 446 441 Newbe Writer rect 326 330 384 385 Impostor Kagekiyo rect 325 382 384 441 Ranulph Graves rect 319 72 445 446 Aether Isle rect 296 73 319 131 Aether Isle rect 280 358 320 426 Aether Isle rect 126 186 174 224 Intolerable Ginsburg rect 124 222 173 259 Maklin Deckard rect 201 185 249 222 Kegan Gears rect 250 145 300 182 Mr Greggan rect 251 184 299 223 Fogwoman Gray rect 251 222 299 260 Dante Moreau rect 199 222 250 260 YWCA rect 200 264 252 300 Fogwoman Gray rect 258 265 300 337 Vivito Volare rect 199 299 248 336 Fogwoman Gray rect 71 297 123 338 ZenMondo Wormser rect 123 299 175 337 Demonica Dreadlow rect 130 341 181 378 Denver Hax rect 128 376 182 414 Musgrave Mondegreen rect 192 376 245 414 Imogen Saltair rect 191 340 245 377 Fogwoman Gray # default Caledon SteamSkyCity (click individual parcels for detail) # desc bottom-right #IMAGEMAP END * Name: Caledon SteamSkyCity * Owner: Desmond Shang * Rating: Mature * Anounced: ? * Founded: ? * Opened: May 1, 2007 * SLURL: Caledon SteamSkyCity * Resident group: Caledon SteamSkyCity Description * Project: The Independent State of Caledon * Region: N/A * Theme: Flying steampunk city. * Major Landmarks: Hovering steam-powered village, Dreadnought Isle and Aether Isle, interesting industrial detritus in the water (navigational hazards!). The City proper and Falcon Tower on Aether Isle are two of the Eight Wonders of Caledon. Founding Citizens * Albrecht Hienrichs * Edward Pearse * Virrginia Tombola * Barney Boomslang * Mordecai Scaggs * Jules Whittlesea * Burton Newall * Lapin Paris * Loxtrisa Ray * Croquet Hax * Excalibur Longstaff * Intolerable Ginsburg * Maklin Deckard * ZenMondo Wormser * Ordinal Malaprop * Kyyp Fredrickson * Envoy Costagravas * Katat0nik Pidgeon * Zeppelin Duesenburg * Nikmi Hax * moo Money * Dante Moreau * Joni Vargas * Ranulph Graves * Impostor Kagekiyo * Chrysocolla Rau * Mara Chevalier * Jaksoi Pak * Infinite Galileo * Junie Ginsburg * Ranma Tardis * Newbe Writer * Ambiant Kukulcan * Imogen Saltair Current Residents Steam Sky City * Aberdon Enigma and Fauve Aeon (Steampunk Mind) * Denver Hax (Egyptian hall for Tinies, Denver's abode, Looter's Emporium) * Doctor Obolensky * Excalibur Longstaff and Co. (The Caledon Forums) * Fogwoman Gray (Gateway to SSC, The Green Fairy Tavern, Unappreciated Genius Gallery) * Ilsa Munro * Imogene Saltair (Saltair Arts, The Hanging Garden,) * Intolerable Ginsburg * Katat0nik Pidgeon (Katat0nik Gallery) * Maklin Deckard (Deckard & Quinn) * Mr Greggan (Mr Greggan's Store, Sky City) * Musgrave Mondegreen (Les Voyages Extraordinaire) * Newbe Writer (Writer Steamworks) * Thadicus Caligari (Prop Spinner's Pub) * Vivito Volare (Volare's Mercantile & Trade, SSC Provisional Aerodrome, Volare Aft Pavilion) * ZenMondo Wormser (ZenMondo's CodePoetry & Steamworks, Steam Sonnet) * Zeppelin Duesenburg and Charlene Trudeau (Zeppelin Gallery) * Croquet Hax (Hax Autonomous Experiments) Aether Isle * Aberdon Enigma and Fauve Aeon (Photosphere) * Avariel Falcon (Tesla Broadcast Power Station #2) * Fogwoman Gray * Infinite Galileo (Airship Dock) * Newbe Writer * Serafina Puchkina * Vivito Volare * ZenMondo Wormser(FreeFlow Academy of CodePoetry) Dreadnought Isle * Weary Ida * Burton Newall (Cruquius Pumping Station) Category:SimsCategory:Caledon